


You Never Play Fair

by Passionpire88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Poor Elana can't catch up to the sexual prowess of her girlfriend. But then again...She was The Evil Queen...





	

“Regina…” 

“Hm?” The older brunette turned to look at Elana. “Terribly sorry dear. I suppose I'm just worried about Henry. Old habits die hard I suppose.” She said with an airy laugh. 

“It's a high school dance. I find it highly unlikely that Violet of all people will corrupt him with her feminine wiles. Camelot seems pretty conservative in comparison to the modern world in my opinion.” Said Elana as she closed the dishwasher. 

Regina smirked and licked her lips. She walked right into Elana's space and felt the familiar twinge of amusement when Elana faltered as she always did when Regina was in close proximity to her. The younger woman acted suave and confident but Regina had crumbled that facade in the blink of an eye. “Clearly, you haven't visited our realm.” Said the former queen with a seductive smile. “For if you had met me then…” Regina touched Elana's cheek, feeling the thrum of power she had over her girlfriend immensely satisfying. “You wouldn't have been able to say anything, much less hello.” 

“Oh I don't think I would complain though. Words or no words.” Whispered Elana. 

The older woman chuckled. “I find it adorable when you think you may have an upper hand.” She kissed Elana slowly and smirked into the gasp her girlfriend uttered. 

“Fucking hell...How are you even real?” Murmured Elana before kissing her again. 

Regina laughed softly as she unbuttoned Elana's shirt. “Perhaps you should stop talking, hm?” Elana's shirt was on the floor in a matter of minutes. “And just enjoy.” It didn't take long for Regina to be on the countertop, her legs wrapped around Elana's waist, the heat in her core rising as Elana’s hips grinded into hers. “I know I am.” 

“Only because I'm here…” Elana growled as her hand found its way under Regina’s skirt. Goodness Mayor Mills...There seems to be a surprising lack of underwear for an elected official.” Elana was grinning now. “How scandalous.” 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Do you ever shut up?” She snapped before kissing Elana while undoing the other woman's belt. 

“I mean I could.” Elana drawled as she unhooked Regina's bra, the blouse Regina had been wearing was long forgotten on the kitchen floor at this point. “But I have found this is much more fun and satisfying when you're annoyed with me.” 

“I have half a mind to just-” Regina's threat was lost in a moan when Elana had begun to attend to that pulse point on her neck. “Insufferable animal.” Regina snarled as she waved her hand. Elana was now on her bed and not a scrap of cloth was to be found on either of them. “Much better.” Regina purred. 

Elana's eyes widened and she opened her mouth. No sound came out. Her eyes narrowed but she clearly couldn't stay mad at a naked Regina. The older woman smirked as she straddled Elana. “Don't worry, darling” Regina's lips tickled Elana's ear. “You'll be able to speak again when it matters. And I'm sure you're aware exactly what I mean by that don't you?”Elana's eyes widened and she nodded. Regina smiled at her. “Good girl.” The glare Elana gave her was priceless.


End file.
